


Unanswered Prayers

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 1 prompt First Time for Bruce/Thor weekBruce sees an old high school flame at his reunion.





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the Garth Brooks song Unanswered Prayers

Bruce glanced around the stadium in wonder. He couldn’t believe he was back here-Lord know if Thor hadn’t wanted to come Bruce wouldn’t have bothered. Why in the world would he come back to relive years he hated with people who treated him terribly. But Thor had seen the reunion invite before he did and thought he-they-should go. Bruce had found he could never deny Thor much when he used those puppy dog eyes. So here they were in his home town, sitting in the stands watching the home coming game.

Thor sat down beside him, handing him a cup of coffee with a smile and a kiss.

“Thanks” Bruce said smiling back.

“My pleasure” Thor said, glancing at the field. “I know unlike me-high school wasn’t the best time for you. But I think this might help you-put the past behind you” he added.

Bruce smiled and opened his mouth to reply when another voice behind them spoke.

“Bruce?” the man asked.

Bruce froze-it had been 30 years but he’s know that voice anywhere.

Tony Stark

The man stood there looking out of place in the middle of the screaming crowd-but at the same time like he owned the place. Which knowing the Stark’s he might actually own the place.

“Hello Tony” Bruce said smiling.

“I never thought I’d see you here” Tony replied.

“If it wasn’t for him-you wouldn’t” Bruce said motioning to Thor.

Tony smiled “Come here and give me a hug” he said pulling the man into a hug, then glanced over at Thor. “If that’s ok” he added.

Thor laughed “By all means” he said.

Bruce laughed “Tony this is Thor Odison. Thor this is Tony Stark” he said making introductions.

“Nice to meet you” Thor said standing up to his full heights extending his hand.

Tony looked up at the taller man then shook his hand “likewise” he said.

“Tony do you want to sit down with us?” Bruce asked.

Part of Bruce hoped Tony would decline the offer. They hadn’t seen each other since Bruce got kicked out and he wasn’t sure they even had much to talk about anymore. Another part thought it odd that his high school boyfriend and his husband would be talking.

“Sorry big guy but I can’t” Tony said regretfully. “Peps at home with the kids and we are leaving in the morning” he said.

Bruce nodded “well maybe another time” he said.

Tony fished in his pocket until he pulled a business card and handed it to Bruce. “Whenever you are in either coast call me” Tony said.

Bruce smiled “Sure it was good to see you” he said.

Tony nodded “Yeah you too” he said then turned and left.

Bruce watched him go-and suddenly it was 30 years ago. If it wasn’t for Tony, Bruce’s high school years would have been different. They had been inseparable but even Tony couldn’t stop the bullies. Bruce had prayed that he and Tony would stay together but when his life fell apart and Bruce moved, they had promised one another they’d stay in touch but that didn’t happen. It’s funny how life works.

“Are you ok?” Thor asked quietly.

Bruce nodded “Yeah just thanking god for unanswered prayers” he said kissing his husband.


End file.
